Tai, eres idiota
by Nora Felton
Summary: —¿Quién te gustaría que te besara ahora mismo? —Sora se acabó el poco líquido que le quedaba en el vaso. Quería mentir, decir otro nombre, pero lo sintió escalando por su interior y empujando para salir fuera y no pudo evitar nombrarlo.


Hola de nuevo: D Aquí estoy con otro Taiora, y bueno, no os entretengo más (eso lo dejo para el final xD) y os dejo con el fic.

**Aclaraciones**: Digimon no me pertenece, de ser así Sora se quedaría con Tai (L).

**Tai, eres idiota.**

— ¡Es un idiota!

—Sora…

—No ¡nada de Sora! ¡Es un completo idiota!

Kari miró a Mimi en busca de apoyo, pero esta se encogió de hombros. 

La castaña suspiró y miró a Sora. Estaba de pié andando sin rumbo por la habitación, mientras que Mimi y Kari estaban sentadas, la primera en una silla y la segunda en su cama.

—Ya sabes como es mi hermano, Sora. Tai es un poco…

— ¿Tonto? —completó Mimi mientras jugaba con un bolígrafo que había en el escritorio. Kari la fulminó con la mirada. Mimi le sonrió —Era broma Kari.

—Un poco despistado Sora. Y te apuesto a que ni se habrá dado cuenta de que Megumi se le estaba insinuando. —defendió la castaña a su hermano.

—Además —Mimi dejó el bolígrafo y miró a su amiga pelirroja— ¿A ti desde cuando te molesta con quien salga o deje de salir Tai? —Sora se sonrojó levemente.

— Pues…—_Mierda Sora, piensa algo_. — pues porque soy su amiga —Mimi alzó una ceja —Sí. Porque soy su mejor amiga y me preocupo.

Kari lanzó una risita, pero se calló al ver a Sora mirarla seriamente.

—Ya —Mimi se levantó de la silla y se puso delante de Sora; colocó una mano en su hombro y suspiró. —Amiga, tú y yo sabemos que—

Kari carraspeó —Oh, perdón. Kari, tú y yo sabemos que estás enamorada de Tai —Sora se sonrojó aún más y bajó la cabeza. Kari sonrió y se levantó también colocándose al otro lado de su amiga.

— ¿Por qué no se lo dices? —preguntó Kari. Sora le miró a los ojos y la castaña pudo ver en ellos miedo.

—Porque tengo miedo de que no me corresponda. —murmuró la pelirroja. —Somos amigos desde siempre, y no quiero perder su amistad por esto. Hay veces que me decido a contarle lo que siento, pero luego ese miedo es más fuerte y me hace retroceder.

—Sora, yo creo que deberías decírselo — apoyó Mimi—Tai es _despistado_— pronunció mirando a Kari, quien sonrió —pero sé que en el hipotético caso de que no le gustes, te seguirá viendo como su mejor amiga.

—Gracias chicas —dijo Sora sonriendo. Mimi y Kari la abrazaron para darle su apoyo.

—Tengo una idea para animarte —Mimi juntó sus manos —esta noche será solo de chicas. —Sora la miró no muy convencida—Oh, vamos Sora. —suplicó con voz infantil. —Mira, alquilaremos unas películas, compraremos un kilo de chocolate y criticaremos a los tíos.

—Me gusta la idea—apoyó Kari.

—No sé chicas…

—Genial, sabía que dirías que sí —la cortó Mimi— Kari, ve preparando las cosas, yo llamaré a la tienda de Yolei para que venga y de paso se traiga el chocolate.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

—¿Alcohol? —rebuscó entre las bolsas que había traído Yolei y vio unas cuantas botellas más. —¿No se suponía que íbamos a tomar helado, ver películas, criticar a los tíos? No dijiste nada de alcohol. —miró a Mimi con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿No lo dije? —Mimi se puso una mano en la barbilla en gesto pensativo —Que raro. Bueno, da igual Sora, además, seguro que con un traguito estarás mal sueltecilla —le guiñó un ojo.

Vieron unas películas que Yolei había traído de su casa; la mayoría románticas así que a la mitad de la película Mimi y Yolei ya estaban usando el paquete de pañuelos que Kari había dejado en la mesa. La verdad es que Sora se lo estaba pasando bien. Con las tonterías que Mimi hacía seguida de Yolei, se estaba olvidando de Tai y de Megumi. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando Kari apagó la tele. La película ya había acabado.

—Bueno chicas, hora de la diversión. —Mimi saltó del sofá y caminó hacia la cocina, volviendo con las botellas y cuatro vasos.

—Diversión, diversión…—canturreó Yolei mientras sacaba una botella de la bolsa.

Kari le dio un vaso a Sora, que lo cogió vacilante. Seguía sin parecerle buena idea que se emborracharan.

—Chicas, en serio no me parece una buena…

—Nada de quejas Sora—le cortó Mimi— por cada queja te beberás un vaso—Yolei rió— Venga—llenó su vaso y se sentó con las chicas— ¿Quién empieza a confesarse?

—Yo— se animó Kari, le dio un sorbo a su vaso y miró a sus amigas que la miraban atentas. — TK es un idiota.

Yolei y Mimi rompieron a reír y a Sora se le escapó una sonrisa.

—Es verdad. — Kari frunció el ceño y le dio otro sorbo a su bebida— Llevo desde que empezó el curso lanzándole indirectas y nada. Creo que no le gusto.

— Eso no es verdad—le cortó Mimi bebiendo— Está loco por ti— Sora vio como Kari se sonrojaba— lo que pasa es que es… un poco…_despistado _—rió— como Tai, ¿verdad Sora?

_Tai Tai Tai Tai_

—Verdad. —y se bebió de un trago la bebida, notando como le ardía la garganta por el paso de alcohol.

—Uoh tranquila Sora—le habló Mimi—tampoco hace falta que te bebas todas las botellas—rieron las demás.

—Oye Kari ¿cuándo llegan tus padres?—preguntó Yolei.

—Oh, no os preocupéis—contestó la castaña—mis padres están fuera. Llegarán pasado mañana así que no tenemos que preocuparnos, y Tai se iba a casa de Ryo después del entrenamiento. ¡La casa es nuestra chicas! —alzó el vaso para hacer un brindis, seguida de sus tres amigas.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Tai se descalzó en la entrada deseando llegar a la ducha cuanto antes. Hoy habían tenido un entrenamiento de dos horas, y la mayoría del tiempo se lo habían pasado corriendo. Por lo que muy bien no tendría que oler.

Dejó la mochila a un lado de la cocina y fue a la nevera a beber agua. Cuando bebió y cerró la puerta del frigorífico, se fijó en el comedor. Había dos cuencos medio lleno de palomitas, cuatro bebidas, los cojines algunos en el sofá, otros en el suelo y una carátula abierta encima de la mesa. Frunció el ceño. Vaya, vaya, a si que Kari había montado una fiesta aprovechando que ni él ni sus padres estaban en casa. _Yo no pienso recoger nada _pensó mientras cogía la carátula y leía el título "_Un paseo para recordar_". _¿Cómo no? Una de amor._

—_Tú me engañasteeeeee_

Tai levantó la vista de la carátula y miró hacia donde procedía esa voz. ¿Quién estaba cantando? Dejó la carátula en la mesa y se acercó sigilosamente hasta la puerta que daba a la habitación de Kari. La puerta estaba entreabierta, dejando pasar una línea de luz procedente de dentro del cuarto. Tai se apoyó en la pared y asomó lentamente la cabeza, mirando a través de la rendija haber si conseguía ver algo. Apretó los labios conteniendo una carcajada.

—_Me dijiste te quiero y yo te creííííííí_

Yolei estaba en el centro de la habitación, usando un papel enrollado como micrófono, cantando. Vio también a su hermana sentada en su cama aplaudiendo a su amiga, a Sora al lado de Kari aplaudiendo también, y por último Mimi, que estaba detrás de Yolei haciendo una coreografía de lo que la chica cantaba.

Y el con la cámara de vídeo estropeada, maldita sea.

Lo que daría por tener una en ese momento y grabarlas. Seguro que ganaría un montón de dinero si lo grababa y luego las sobornaba. Vio como Yolei terminaba su actuación y se sentaba con Sora y Kari. Tai observó detenidamente a la pelirroja. Sonreía a sus amigas y empezó a animar a Mimi que se había puesto a cantar ella sola, pero Tai vio en sus ojos que no estaba bien. Tenía una mirada triste, aunque lo intentaba disimular.

Ese mismo día en el instituto ya la había encontrado rara. Todo iba como de costumbre. Le había pedido ayuda a Sora en una clase que tenían libre porque no entendía un problema de matemáticas. Ella encantada se había sentado a su lado a explicárselo. Se levantó un segundo para ir a buscar sus apuntes (ya que Tai en matemáticas no era de las personas que cogían muchos apuntes), cuando Megumi, una compañera de clase, se puso a hablarle. Estaba contestándole a su compañera cuando alguien estampó los apuntes en su cara. Miró a su derecha y vio a Sora, pero con una cara completamente distinta a la de hacia cinco minutos, que le miraba como si hubiera cometido un crimen. _Hay tienes mis apuntes, los quiero de vuelta en diez minutos _le había dicho y tras ello, se había dado la vuelta y había salido enfuruñada.

Luego la había visto en el patio, sentada en un banco, junto con Kari y Mimi. Él iba caminando junto a Izzy, y cuando pasaron cerca de donde estaban las chicas, su hermana y Mimi le habían mirado de la misma manera que le había mirado Sora.

—¿Porqué nos miran así? —murmuró Izzy sin dejar de mirarlas. Pasaron de largo y el pelirrojo se giró para verlas mientras seguían caminando— ¿Le has hecho algo a Sora?

— ¡Qué va! —Se defendió el castaño mientras se detenía y miraba a las chicas— Está así desde el descanso que hemos tenido por que ha faltado el profesor.

Izzy frunció el ceño extrañado.

—¿En el cambio de clase?

—Sí, le pedí ayuda con unos ejercicios y cuando ella fue a por sus apuntes apareció Megumi para preguntarme una duda de matemáticas. Le iba a responder cuando Sora casi me estampa sus apuntes en toda la cara. Si no quería explicarme nada que me lo hubiera dicho.

—¿Cuándo estabas con Megumi?

—Sí, vino a preguntarme una duda de matemáticas.

Izzy alzó una ceja.

—¿Matemáticas? ¿A ti?

—Sí, ya lo sé. No sé en que estaría pensando cuando vino a preguntarme a _mí_.

—No lo sabes… claro. —Izzy suspiró.

Tai frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué suspiras así?

—¿Así? ¿Así como?

—_Así_. Tú sabes algo de lo que le pasa a Sora.

Izzy metió sus manos el los bolsillos.

—Sí, algo se me ocurre.

—¿Y a qué esperas para contármelo? Por que yo no entiendo nada.

—Eso es algo de lo que tienes que darte cuenta por ti mismo—el pelirrojo siguió caminando dejando a Tai detrás— Sólo piénsalo.

¿Qué lo pensara? ¿Y que se creía que había estado haciendo desde que Sora le había gritado? _estúpido Izzy_ murmuró. Y luego se fue al campo de fútbol. Necesitaba patear algo.

Tai salió de sus pensamientos cuando Mimi cayó de culo al suelo, provocando las risas de sus amigas y la suya misma.

—¿Cantamos otra canción? — propuso Kari mientras se acomodaba en su cama.

—¡No! ¡Ya se! ¡Vamos a jugar a verdad o atrevimiento! —habló Yolei sentándose en el suelo junto con Mimi.

—Me gusta—dijo Mimi—¿Qué os parece chicas? —Kari asintió con la cabeza y Sora se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa. —Perfecto, empiezo yo. Haber, Kari ¿verdad o atrevimiento?

—Mmm... atrevimiento— Sora vio como una chispa de malicia salía de los ojos de Mimi. A saber que le iba a decir.

—Vas a llamar a TK…

—Mimi eso no puedes…—comenzó la castaña pero Mimi siguió.

—…y…—Kari tragó saliva. Había algo más—…¡vas a declararte!

Tai estuvo a punto de caerse de boca de la impresión. ¿A Kari… a su hermana… le gustaba TK?

— ¡Síí! —rió Yolei— Me gusta esto. Venga Kari, llama.

—Oh, verás—dijo la castaña— es que resulta que mi móvil no tiene batería y…—calló al ver delante de sus narices un móvil rosa con un osito colgando.

—Ten—Mimi dejó su móvil en la palma de Kari— yo te lo dejo— le sonrió. Kari miró el móvil durante unos segundos sin moverse. — Oh, ¿es que tenemos que hacértelo todo? — bufó, se acercó y le quitó el móvil en un ágil movimiento.

Kari abrió los ojos sorprendida. ¿Acaso iba a llamar ella?

—¡No Mimi! —Intentó quitárselo, pero ella fue más rápida y se alejó de su lado.

—Yolei sujétala—rió Mimi — a ver…—murmuró buscando el su agenda el teléfono del chico— ¡aquí! TK—pulsó el botón verde de llamada— está llamando, toma, cógelo—le lanzó el móvil a la castaña que lo cogió después de que casi se le escurriera de las manos.

—¡Esta me la pagáis! —Susurró con las mejillas más rojas que de costumbre— ¡Os juro que esta me la…!

—_¿Diga?_

Kari se quedó muda. Las tres chicas supieron por el aumento de color que había adquirido su cara que TK había contestado.

—Vamos ¡habla! —susurró Mimi. Yolei se ponía una mano en la boca para evitar estallar a reír, y Sora miraba a Kari entre divertida y preocupada.

—_¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?_

—Ehh… hola TK, soy Kari—la castaña cerró los ojos intentando controlar sus nervios. Se suponía que si había bebido un poquito las palabras saldrían por su boca enseguida. ¡Pero no lo hacían! _Maldición_, pensó— Es que mi móvil no tiene batería y Mimi me ha dejado el suyo— miró su camiseta y con la mano libre empezó a jugar con el borde. — Sí, estoy bien, solo quería decirte… una cosa… —alzó la vista a sus amigas. Mimi estaba junto a Yolei y ambas la miraban con los ojos abiertos esperando a que dijera las dos palabras mágicas, y Sora estaba más atrás, mirándola con diversión. —Verás…yo…—sintió un nudo en la garganta, como su corazón empezaba a latir velozmente sabiendo lo que iba a decir a continuación—…te quiero— y dicho esto colgó y lanzó el móvil contra su cama como si quemara.

Yolei y Mimi chillaron divertidas por haber conseguido que la castaña hiciera lo que le había ordenado Mimi.

—¿Ves como no era tan difícil? —le dijo Mimi a Kari, quien estaba roja pensando en como iba a mirar a su amigo a la cara en el instituto.

—Bueno como Kari está aún en trance me toca a mi— habló Yolei y miró a Sora y sonriendo maliciosamente— Sora…—comenzó a hablar, la pelirroja la miró intentando adivinar en la mirada de Yolei que le tenía planeado— ¿verdad o atrevimiento?

Sora se tomó unos segundos para meditarlo. Si elegía atrevimiento, muy, muy posiblemente le mandarían hacer alguna locura, y más si la que se lo proponía era Yolei; y si elegía verdad, le preguntarían algo comprometido, pero viendo en el estado en el que estaban sus amigas (y ella misma), que no era un punto de borrachas pero sí uno en el que mañana no se acordarían de la respuesta que ella contestaría.

—Verdad.

Yolei intentó disimular su enfado. Maldita sea, Sora era muy lista y seguro había pensado en las cosas que pudiera pedirle si elegía atrevimiento que, en la mente de Yolei, eran unas cuantas. A si que bufando le hizo una simple pero comprometedora pregunta.

—¿Quién te gustaría que te besara ahora mismo?

Mimi y Kari miraron a la pelirroja completamente serias. Yolei no sabía que Sora estaba enamorada de Tai, pero ellas dos sí. Sora se quedó pensando, que ¿quién le gustaría que la besara? Buff, si seguro lo llevaba escrito en la frente, solo había que quedarse viéndola un momento y abrirías los ojos y le dirías "Oh Sora, ¿te gusta Tai?" Todo el mundo que se fijara terminaría adivinándolo, menos claro, Tai.

Mientras el castaño inconscientemente había arrimado la oreja para escuchar la respuesta de su amiga. Tenía una leve (pero solo leve ¿eh?) curiosidad por la respuesta de Sora. En el instituto le había contado a Matt lo que había sucedido con Sora, ya que Izzy no había querido ayudarlo. _Claro, Izzy como lo sabe todo_. Mientras se lo contaba a Matt, otro compañero de clase y de su equipo de fútbol Yusuke, oyó de lo que hablaban. Yusuke les había dicho que eso eran cosas de chicas, que seguramente Sora estaba así de enfada por que el chico que le gusta no le hacía caso, y por eso se comportaba así. ¿Y qué culpa tenía él de que al chico que no le gustara Sora? ¿Y por que lo pagó con él? "_Seguramente eras el que estaba más cerca" _le contestó Yusuke. Mientras Matt, con una sonrisa en la cara, se quedaba escuchando y pensando cuando el castaño se daría cuenta de lo que de verdad pasaba. Tai pensó porque Sora tenía que ponerse así. Ella era guapa, nunca se lo decía por que eran amigos y…bueno…los amigos no se dicen eso ¿no? Además, el intentaba ir a hablar con Sora pero ella le mirada con una mirada de "más te vale no acercarte Yagami" y el castaño se quedaba en su sitio sin moverse.

Sintió un bulto arrimarse a su pierna y cuando bajó la vista vio a su gato mientras se enroscaba en su pierna pidiendo atención.

—Miko, estate quieto— susurró para que las chicas no le oyeran, pero el gato maulló, seguramente tendría hambre.

Tai apartó su atención del gato y la centró en la habitación donde se encontraban las chicas.

Sora se acabó el poco líquido que le quedaba en el vaso. Quería mentir, decir otro nombre, pero lo sintió escalando por su interior y empujando para salir fuera y no pudo evitar nombrarlo.

—Tai.

Tai abrió los ojos sorprendido y sintió como el corazón le latía a mil por hora. Sora había dicho su nombre. Tai. No podía ser.

—_Tú sabes algo de lo que le pasa a Sora. _

_Izzy metió sus manos el los bolsillos._

—_Sí, algo se me ocurre._

—_¿Y a qué esperas para contármelo? Por que yo no entiendo nada._

—_Eso es algo de lo que tienes que darte cuenta por ti mismo—el pelirrojo siguió caminando dejando a Tai detrás— Sólo piénsalo._

Intentó alejarse de la habitación pero sin querer pisó a Miko que estaba a su lado.

—¡MIAU!

Tai se encogió del susto y maldijo en todos los idiomas que conocía a su gato, trastabilló pero consiguió incorporarse sin caerse.

—¿Miko? — llamó Kari desde dentro.

Tai salió de allí intentando que sus pisadas no se escucharan y conforme entraba en su habitación se asomó para ver como su hermana se asomaba y veía solo a Miko lamiéndose la pata que él había pisado.

Por los pelos.

—¿Qué pasa Kari? —preguntó Mimi.

—Nada, solo era Miko — respondió la castaña mientras cogía al gato y se metía de nuevo en la habitación.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Las 09:30 de la mañana.

Tai giró por decimocuarta vez hacia el otro lado de la cama. No había podido dormir, había estado pensando toda la noche en lo que había oído hace unas horas. Bufó y se quedó tumbado mirando al techo de su habitación. ¿Ahora que iba a hacer? ¿Cómo iba a mirar a la cara a Sora sin ponerse nervioso o sonrojarse? _¿Y porqué tendrías que ponerte nervioso o sonrojarte?_ Le dijo una voz. _Eso es que te gusta. Te gustó la respuesta que dio. _Tai frunció el ceño. ¿Podría ser verdad? Sora era guapa, amable, generosa y caía bien a todo el mundo. Era fácil que cualquier chico se interesara por ella. Cogió la almohada y se la echó a la cabeza.

Un ruido proveniente de fuera le hizo quitarse la almohada de la cabeza y quedarse quieto por si lo volvía a oír. Escucho como alguien maldecía por lo bajo, a si que se levanto sigilosamente de la cama y fue derecho a la puerta.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

Sora cerró la puerta de la habitación de Kari con cuidado de no despertar a sus amigas. Vio a Miko tumbado en el sofá que la miró durante unos segundos para después volver a acostarse. La pelirroja ando de puntillas hacia la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido. Cogió la manilla de la puerta y la giró para abrirla.

—Sora.

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida y se quedó petrificada con la mano en la perilla. Lentamente la soltó y giró para encontrarse con Tai mirándola. Inmediatamente las palabras de ayer le vinieron a la mente y no pudo evitar ponerse nerviosa.

—Hola Tai —le sonrió.

El castaño al verla también recordó lo que escuchó ayer y sintió como sus gestos se volvían torpes.

—¿Ya te vas?

—Eh sí, tengo que hacer algunas cosas.

Tai se quedó observándola. ¿Por qué ahora la veía diferente? ¿Por qué ahora le apetecía que se quedara más de lo habitual? _Porque Sora es una chica, y te gusta, ¿o lo vas a negar? _El chico estuvo apunto de mandar a callar a esa vocecita que ahora le aparecía para decirle esas cosas. Se llevó una mano a la nuca y se rascó buscando un pretexto para hablar con ella.

—¿Ayer que tuvisteis fiesta de chicas no? —preguntó sonriendo.

Sora rió.

—Si, hacia tiempo que no nos juntábamos y ya iba siendo hora.

Hubo otro momento de silencio en el que ninguno de los dos decía nada, solo se quedaban mirando y cuando llevaban más de cinco segundos mirándose uno de los dos desviaba la mirada.

—Bueno…—comenzó la pelirroja al ver que ninguno de los dos hablaba—…yo ya me voy. Dile a Kari que no quería despertarlas y por eso me he ido. —se giró y volvió a coger el pomo de la puerta, lo giró y abrió la puerta.

—Sora.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos. Ese "Sora" había sonado muy cerca, y sentía que Tai estaba a su espalda. Se giró y sus sospechas se hicieron verdaderas al ver al chico a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo. ¿Cuándo había recorrido la distancia que los separaba? Se giró completamente hasta situarse enfrente del castaño. Intentó parar los alocados latidos de su corazón pero maldita sea era imposible si él estaba a esa escasa distancia de ella. Al igual que su cara, debería de estar rojísima, dios que vergüenza. Mientras Tai no sabía cómo había llegado hasta ahí_. Esto de tener el emblema del valor a veces te hace hacer cosas precipitadas, muy precipitadas_ pensó. Aunque era gracias a ese valor que iba a hacer a continuación. Se acercó un poco más y apoyó las dos manos a ambos lados de la pelirroja, haciendo que la puerta que estaba entreabierta se cerrara y Sora apoyara su cuerpo sobre la puerta, quedando entre esta y el cuerpo del castaño.

—Tai… ¿qué…?

Pero Tai acortó la distancia que los separaba y unió sus labios a los de la chica. No la cogió ni la tocó, temiendo que ella reaccionara mal y se separara. Sólo la besó, uniendo sus labios y esperó a su reacción, deseando que fuera buena. Sora abrió los ojos sorprendida, Tai la estaba besando, no podía ser, seguramente aún seguía durmiendo en el cuarto de Kari y esto sería un sueño, un sueño muy real. Pero aún siendo un sueño no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y mover suavemente los labios respondiendo al beso. Tai por su parte, al verse respondido, bajó las manos y cogiendo a Sora de la cintura la acercó a su cuerpo abrazándola completamente. Deslizó su lengua entre los labios de la chica y cuando se encontró con su lengua no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro entre sus labios. La pelirroja puso sus manos en el pecho del chico y su corazón dio un vuelco al notar bajo su palma los rápidos latidos del chico, que latían tanto o más rápidos que los suyos. Siguió subiendo hasta llegar a las mejillas del chico, las mantuvo ahí unos segundos y después las deslizó hasta la nuca y allí enlazarlas.

Lentamente el beso se fue transformando en un leve roce de labios, hasta que se separaron pero sin soltarse en ningún momento. Tai apoyó la frente en la de Sora y respiró recuperando el aire perdido. La pelirroja también tenía los ojos cerrados y tomaba leves bocanadas de aire. Seguramente este sueño lo iba a recordar toda su vida, esto era demasiado bueno para ser real. Abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo que él, y se miraron durante unos minutos sin decirse nada.

—Tai…—susurró Sora, el chico la miraba esperando la pregunta, conocía a Sora y sabía que le iba a preguntar algo—…¿porqué…?

No completó la pregunta pero en esos momentos Tai la entendió perfectamente. Apretó un poco más el agarre que tenía en su cintura, y sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos respondió.

—Me he dado cuenta, de que yo también tenía ganas de besarte Sora.

La pelirroja abrió los ojos completamente y su boca se entreabrió levemente.

—_¿Quién te gustaría que te besara ahora mismo?_

—_Tai._

—_¡MIAU!_

—_¿Qué pasa Kari? _

—_Nada, solo era Miko._

Y entonces cayó. Esto no era un sueño. Esto era real, miró a Tai e intentó hablar pero su boca solo lograba moverse sin articular ninguna palabra en concreto. Quitó las manos de su cuello y Tai las de su cintura pero no separaron sus cuerpos.

—¿Tú…tú estabas…tú…?

—Sí, escuché vuestra conversación— admitió rascándose la nuca. Y aunque Sora debería de gritarle de todo, quedó olvidado al verle así, avergonzado y nervioso. — Tendría que haberme quedado en casa de Ryo a dormir, pero su padre llamó en el entrenamiento y le dijo que su abuelo había empeorado y hubo un cambio de planes. Cuando llegué a casa os oí, y cuando me asomé…— miró a Sora que lo miraba, pero gracias a Dios no tenía ninguna muestra de enfado, bajó la mano de su nuca y suspiró para intentar que el nerviosismo pasase. — …sé que no debí escucharlo, pero gracias a eso he entendido muchas cosas— Sora no pudo evitar sonrojarse aún más y desvió la mirada — y he descubierto otras también.

Sora lo miró a los ojos esta vez ¿eso quería decir que…? Tai alargó una mano y tomó la de la chica. El corazón de la pelirroja volvió a latir fuertemente. Miró la mano que Tai había agarrado y ella la movió entrelazando así sus manos. Volvió a mirar a Tai y no pudo evitar sonreír. Se acercó hasta él y poniéndose de puntillas y abrazándolo por el cuello volvió a unir sus labios con los suyos. El castaño la volvió a coger de la cintura y la alzó para que estuvieran a la misma altura.

Sora se apartó unos centímetros y se quedó mirándolo unos segundos.

—Tai, eres idiota…—le susurró divertida.

Tai rodó los ojos sonriendo. Siempre que se peleaban Sora le recordaba cada dos por tres lo idiota que era. La chica se acercó a su rostro y acarició su nariz con la suya.

—…pero te quiero.

El castaño la miró sonriendo, acercó sus labios y le dio un suave beso que Sora respondió encantada y separándose un poco para hablar susurró:

—Yo también te quiero.

O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O

_¿Qué os parece? ¿Os ha gustado? No sé si en otras versiones Sora dice el "Tai eres idiota" pero aquí en la versión de la película 1 si que lo hace, ains y cuando Tai "accidentalmente" le envía el e—mail a Sora pidiéndole perdón por vomitar en un sombreo (ains Tai Tai u.u) y el final, el "con amor, Tai" wiiiii ¡me encanta! *.*_

_Bueno pues aquí os dejo otro, os agradecería que me dejarais un review con vuestra opinión de la historia :)_

_Un beso, Nora._


End file.
